Little Black Butterflies
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: Songfic. Ingrid and Malik. Need I say more?


Ingrid stood by the door watching Piers fix up her computer which had gone bust. He looked up and smiled at her. Ingrid rolled her eyes. He was quite good-looking no doubt and quite charming too, but the fact that he kept following her around and doing whatever she told him to sickened her. He simply reminded her of the Branagh twins.

Her ex-slave dogs.

* * *

Ingrid simply couldn't hold it in anymore. She knew what it was. Piers. "Will you please turn off that stupid pop music?!" she hissed at him and he looked at her, smiled and turned it down.

"Why? Was it distracting you from staring at me?" Piers asked flirtatiously. Ingrid rolled her eyes and sighed. Did he _really_ not get it? She didn't like him. He was too innocent [actually scratch that, not innocent at all], and nerdy for her type. Piers was simply all talk and no do. He tried to flirt with Ingrid, tried to be bad and failed. Miserably.

Malik walked in scratching the back of his head annoyingly, "Oi! I was listening to that Ingrid..!".

He trailed off when he saw Piers by the computer, "Never told me you had a breather boyfriend, Ingrid!"

Piers hearing this, consciously turned the music up and introduced himself, a huge goofy grin evident all over his face. "I'm Piers.." he announced trying to sound cool.

"Malik" Malik replied swiftly, trying not to snort with laughter. He smirked at Ingrid over her choice of 'boyfriend'. _He is NOT my boyfriend! _Ingrid informed Malik using her vampire mind powers. Malik's head shot towards Ingrid once he received the message. Ingrid tried not to look back at him and concentrated on the horrible music instead which she now secretly liked. However Malik's staring won her over and she caught his eyes that were twinkling with mischief and tried not to blush. She knew it was wrong to think about her younger brother like that but she couldn't help it.

_Piers, seems to think so though.. _Malik's voice echoed through her head, making no effort to hide his amusement. Ingrid shot him one of her signature ice cold glares but she was surprised when she realized he'd already been staring at her. Her tummy flipped, as she felt little butterflies flutter about impatiently. Little black butterflies.

* * *

Malik quickly looked away and quickly signaled to her that he wanted to talk to her, behind Piers's back. He disappeared from the room leaving Ingrid smiling. "Uh Piers?" she called him.

The Scottish lad turned around grinning his head off. "Yes _babe_..?"

"I need to go outside for a bit. Keep working on that, then find me when you're done.." Ingrid told him quickly.

"Course I will.." Piers replied and she licked her red lipsticked lips together before vanishing from the room. She found Malik in her bedroom, flicking through an album. An album of Will and her.

"Took your time.." Malik pointed out casually.

"No need to look through that now. What did you want?"

"..so this is where the famous Ingrid went soft.." Malik continued ignoring her.

"Malik!" Ingrid cried snatching the album off him and hesitated over a picture of Will before placing it down on her bed.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Malik sighed and smiled sadly.

"Why do you care..?" Ingrid muttered.

"I.. I went out with this breather, too... her name was Lauren.. my..my.. mother killed her.." Malik stuttered out finally.

Ingrid was spellbound. "Oh I'm so sorry.."

"Hey it's not your fault!" Malik joked sadly.

"I meant I'm sorry for everything I did to you.. well most of them anyway.. It's not your fault that your mother was horrible.. it's not my fault my mum was horrible!"

"Yeah I know.. family sucks.." Malik muttered hazily.

"Listen Malik.. about us.. I.."

"I know, you can chuck me out if you want seeing as I'm not actually your brother.."

"No I didn't mean that! I meant.. I really like you Malik.."

"I like you too. We're _partners_ right?" Malik smiled.

"No I meant more than I ever thought I would..I proper like you Malik.."

Malik was shocked to hear this. Was..was Ingrid confessing her love to him..? This couldn't be happening..

"You were right about Ramanga.. and because you.. I thought.. you cared for me. After all these years.."

"I do. I still do. And now it feels right to like you because we're not related after all. I've had the same feelings then and now.. I just... hid them away" Malik confessed.

And with that Ingrid leaned towards Malik, brushed her lips against his and kissed him. Malik took control and Ingrid was visibly melting in Malik's arms. She hated this yet loved it too. She hated how Malik was making her feel and loved how right this felt. Malik pulled back a bit and Ingrid grinned planting a small peck on his cheek and grinned even more at the red stain she'd left behind. Malik was hers now and Ingrid was Malik's. They both belonged to each other.

Malik caressed Ingrid's cheek and was about to go in again when Piers rushed in...

* * *

"Ingrid?! _Malik?!_ I thought you were siblings!" Piers cried shocked.

"We're not breather boy. Leave us alone!" Ingrid replied.

"I thought you liked me.." Piers said hurt. Ingrid sighed and went up to Piers.

"Course I like you. I even fancied you for a minute. But you care way too much about your ego than me!" Ingrid spoke the truth. Piers looked down.

"I don't know what you mean.."

"I saw how pleased you were with yourself when Malik thought you'd bagged me! I'm a person, Piers not something to be paraded around! You're lucky I haven't sued you yet.."

"But.."

"Bye Piers.."

Ingrid shut the door and turned around to Malik. "Now where were we.."

"Err.. Ingrid what if he goes and tells Vlad..?" Malik asked anxiously.

"He won't. Trust me.. but I do agree we have to tell the others sooner or later.."

"Yeah.." Malik got up and walked towards Ingrid, "Just after we finish getting to know each other.."


End file.
